


There’s Nothing In This World I Wouldn’t Do (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remarriage, Weddings, he fixes his mistakes, peter is caught dw y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Harry leaned over to fiddle with the gold ring on Sirius’ finger, biting his lips. “The Dursley’s told me it was wrong for two men and two woman to be together.”Sirius tensed. “And what do you think?”Harry shrugged. “You’re better parents than them, so I don’t believe a word they’ve told me.”Sirius barked out a laugh and pulled him closer, kissing his hair. “Oh, we’re so proud of you, Prongslet.”Or, where Harry is taken from the Dursley's when he's a child and is instead raised by Remus and Sirius.





	There’s Nothing In This World I Wouldn’t Do (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place To Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629937) by [patwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/patwrites). 



> wowwwww it's been roughly ten months since my last hp fic, because i jump fandoms so quickly. so here i am. back in the hp fandom, and once again, absolute _trash_ for wolfstar
> 
> a lot of the headcannons used here were made by my friend [viccy](stump-wentz-hurley-trohman.tumblr.com), so i'm entirely grateful for them because a lot of this fic wouldn't be the way it is. 
> 
> kinda badly edited, but i was sick of having it in my drafts; sorry y'all
> 
> also, the wedding scene may be inaccurate bc it was difficult to write whoops
> 
> title from hey brother by avicii

It was routine every morning. 

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn to quietly make breakfast for the Dursley’s, nothing short of perfectly made toast, with loads of perfectly cooked bacon and eggs. Then a English Breakfast tea made from cheap tea bags for his Aunt, a pure black coffee for his uncle, and a healthy orange juice for his cousin, even if Dudley would rather pour the drink over Harry’s head than drink it himself, which he usually did anyway.

When he heard the patter down the stairs, he maybe himself scarce into this closet room, making himself scarce so his Aunt wouldn’t have to see him and ruin her good morning. He heard the heavy footsteps of his Uncle not long after, calling out to Dudley as dust lightly fell from the roof and onto Harry’s head. He grimaced when Dudley ran down the stairs, jumping over the space of Harry’s closet like he did every morning, laughing at the muffle coughs Harry made.

Harry leaned on the wall and pulled his only blanket over his lap. He spent a lot of his mornings wondering if his actual parents would treat him differently if they hadn’t died that halloween. Harry couldn’t remember anything of that night, and from the way his Aunt Petunia described the event, he was glad he didn’t.

He was kicked out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang, and his Uncles voice loudly called for him to open it. He stumbled out of his ‘room’, yelling back a ‘yes sir’ before making his way to the front door. He briefly wondered if it was one of his Uncle’s important work friends, but as he saw who was behind the door, he realised it wasn’t.

In fact, he hadn’t seen those people in his life. There were four adults there, three men and a woman, and they all looked at Harry with varying looks of astonishment. The most noticeable man was standing directly in front of him, looking at him with a calming smile, a relaxed face. He had an incredible white beard, one that matched his white hair, and Harry thought this is what those fictional wizards looked like. He was even wearing old looking robes to match the look.

The woman was standing next to him, wearing black robes similar to the first man’s. She was older look as well, grey hair pulled back tightly into a bun with some sort of stick poking through it. She was looking at him with a stern face, but her lips and eyes were soft, and Harry deduced quickly that she was sympathetic. It was a look he’d barely seen directed to him before, and definitely not by the Dursley’s.

The two men standing behind them were clearly younger, not only depicted by their faces but also the clothes they were wearing. One of them had long black hair, loosely falling over his shoulders and the leather jacket he was wearing. He looked as if he was trying to hide his emotions, but his eyes seemed to shake when Harry looked at him, coughing lightly and looking away.

The man next to him had shorter, curly hair, a light dusty brown. His had long, faint scars covering his face, and he didn’t try to hide his emotions, seemed absolutely shocked by the state Harry was in. Clothes that previously belonged to Dudley were hanging over his thin frame, and he knew his glasses were crooked badly. Maybe his cheeks were sunken in.

The last two men were holding hands, he noticed.

He watched as all the guests looked over his head, and before Harry could comprehend anything, a hand was on his shoulder and shoving him back. Vernon stood in front of him now, grabbing the door and looking ready to slam the door shut. Harry watched as the leather jacket man looked ready to pounce, but both the woman and the scar man silently calmed him.

Harry imagined Vernon’s glare and scrunched up face when he spat out the words; “What are you here for?”

The man with the beard smiled softly, looking right past him and at Harry, who was looking on with wide eyes. “I believe we had a deal, Mr. Dursley. But alas, I’ve come to take Harry.”

Vernon’s eyes burned with rage. “What?! We took him in like you said and have taken care of him! There’s no reason you- you freaks-”

Suddenly, the man with the black hair was moving so he was standing directly in front of Vernon, a stick similar to the one in the lady’s hair pointed at the Uncle’s throat. Harry gasped quietly when a light blue glow emitted from the end of the stick, as if it was a magical wand. Vernon shut up instantly, growing tense, and the other man snarked back at him. “If we had no reason to be here, we wouldn’t be. But how dare you tell me you’ve done nothing when you’ve spent six years abusing him. My godson deserves better than that, you disgusting pig-”

The man with scars across his face stepped forward, gently tugging the other back by his shoulder. He grumbled but lowered his wand, the glow fading, but he looked at Vernon with more mirth in his eyes than Harry felt to his uncle. The bearded man cleared his throat, once again gaining the attention of everyone. “Now, I will talk to Harry now about moving plans, if you wouldn’t mind. I hope you remember, Mr. Dursley, that Sirius here isn’t the only one with a working wand.”

Vernon only looked on, but let the bearded man pass. Harry quickly raced to his feet when the older man was standing in front of him, slowly kneeling to Harry’s height. He had the same calm look on his face, one that seemed to float through Harry, causing his breathing to relax. The man had the same controlled and soft voice he did before. “It’s been a long time since we’ve since you, young Harry. You’re six now, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded dumbly. “I don’t remember you.”

The man chuckled lightly. “I expected that, but that’s okay. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and behind me, I have your godfather and his husband, and they want to know if you’d like to come live with them instead.”

Harry blinked, and blinked again, until he mumbled a “really?” filled with astonishment. Albus nodded slowly, “But of course. It’s what James and Lily would’ve wanted for you, and it’s truly my fault you’ve ended up here.” He stood up, holding out a hand, revealed by the robes just barely, looking pale and slightly frail. “How about I introduce you, and you can decide whether you want to go?”

“I want to go,” Harry said quickly, swallowing before he took the man’s hand. It was warm, and enveloped his nicely, making him relax slightly more again. Albus led him out the door, patting his head when he stood in front of the other two men. The one with the lighter hair kneeled first, stumbling over his words for a moment. “I’m Remus, and this is is your godfather, Sirius.”

Harry nodded. “I’m Harry.”

Sirius chuckled from where he stood. “Oh, we know,” He mused. Harry noticed he didn’t have the stick - wand? - in his hand anymore. Sirius kneeled like Remus, choking around a breath when he said, “You look just like your father.”

Harry shrugged lightly. “I don’t know what they looked like.”

He watched as Sirius fumbled with his pocket before pulling out a folded paper. He held it out to Harry with a shaking hand, prompting Harry to take it and open it.

It was a photo of four people, and his eyes flew first to the man that resembled himself. He had the same glasses, skin darker than his own, and a grin stretched across his face, with the same unruly brown curls Harry had. He was holding a woman by the waist, who was laughing as she leaned on his shoulder, covered in freckles that matched her fiery hair.

Harry then recognised the other two people in the photo to be the ones in front of him, but looking much younger. The scar man had less scars in the photo, but the ones he had looked more prominent, like Harry’s own. They were smiling wide, and the man with long hair was kissing the other cheek. What amazed him the most, was that the photo was moving - the people in it looking at each other as it flashed slightly. “It’s moving.”  
  
Remus nodded. “All photos of wizards move, Harry.”   
  
Harry looked up at him, his fingers clutching the paper tightly. “Wizards?”   
  
Sirius’ face face, and he glared briefly at the closed front door. He gently looked back at Harry. “There are people in this world, Harry, that possess the power of magic, and you’re one of them. Your parents were powerful wizards, and they died protecting you with their powers from… a very bad man. A very dark wizard.”   
  
“Did the Dursley’s not tell you this?” Remus said, worry filled in his voice. Harry shrugged.   
  
“T-They told me my parents died in a car crash…”

“Oh, Harry.”

He looked up when the long haired man held his jaw gently, brushing away the tears he didn’t realise he was crying. He let out a choked sound when the man pulled him in for a gentle hug, letting Harry cry on his shoulder. He felt another hand gently hold his head, playing his his hair in a soothing way that only made Harry cry harder. Never had he been hugged, especially not like with; with such warmth and love that it overwhelmed him. Never had he’d been allowed to cry aloud like this, in front of people to watch.

When he finally pulled away to wipe at his face, he looked at Sirius and Remus and felt hesitant. “Do I… really get to come and live with you?”

Remus smiled and leaned against Sirius, nodding. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Harry nodded, and when they smiled at him, he smiled back, feeling happy, he thinks.

-

Harry didn’t take well to his room as well, freaking out for a few minutes when he walked in that this was more than he had, more than he deserved and that if the Dursley’s were here he’d be in such big trouble. Remus had to hold Sirius back from marching to the Dursley’s and hexing them himself before gently talking to Harry and calming him down.

He slept in his new bed for twelve hours straight on the first night there, before racing out into the kitchen the next morning and apologising for sleeping in. Sirius only told him he wasn’t in trouble before asking what he wanted for breakfast, and Remus could only smile at them, and start to make his coffee.

-

Remus awoke to the smell of something in the kitchen, and instantly got up, being careful not to wake Sirius, who just rolled over and continued snoring into the pillow instead of Remus’ chest. Remus only threw on loose pants and a shirt before he made his way into the kitchen, having to stop and take inI exactly what he was seeing.

Harry was stood up on one of the chairs from the dining room table, and he was cooking. There was a plate of cooked toast already on the counter, and he was working on eggs, cooking them better than Remus imagined himself being able to do. “Harry?”

The boy looked over with wide eyes, and looked absolutely terrified by Remus being there. Remus walked over slowly, leaning over to turn off the stove. “How come you’re cooking, Harry?”

“I-I thought i’d make you and Sirius breakfast,” Harry mumbled, looking down at his feet. “I thought it’d make you happy.”

Remus placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder blades. “That’s really kind of you, Harry. But you don’t have to do that; I can do that for you. Not many kids your age know how to cook like this.”

“The Dursley’s made me do it every morning, so I got better, I guess,” Harry replied, looking up. He caught a brief flash of what looked like anger on Remus’ face, before he was suddenly wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, lifting him up and causing the child to laugh in glee at the sudden height. Remus raced to his bedroom, giving Harry a silent countdown before throwing him lightly onto the bed, causing to Sirius to suddenly awake with a pained gasp, causing Harry to laugh.

“Come on, Padfoot, it’s time for breakfast,” Remus laughed.

Harry looked at Remus. “Padfoot?”

“It’s a nickname we had with your dad from school,” Sirius answered, sitting up and trying to tame his hair with his hand, failing terribly. He growled and just moved his out of his eyes, as if to ignore it until later. “Remus here is Moony.”

Harry giggled slightly at Sirius’ hair. “So you’re both Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony then!”

Sirius laughed back and stood from the bed, ignoring the fact he was only wearing boxers when he lifted Harry when Sirius saw his outstretched arms. “That’s right, cub, we are. Now, I heard breakfast was in order?”

-

“Are these wedding photos?!"

Sirius popped into the living room, seeing the way Harry had pulled two photo albums off the shelf and was looking through them with glee. He chuckled and walked over to Harry, sitting next to him. “Yeah, they are. I didn’t know we still had these actually.”

They slowly made their way through Lily and James’ one, flicking between the photos and laughing at all the silly photos of the marauders, Sirius ignoring the icy he felt every time he laid eyes on Pettigrew, instead focusing on Harry and his reactions.

Then came to the photos where they were at the service and then the ones where Remus was kneeling in front of Sirius, and Harry looked at him quickly. “This is the moment Moony proposed to me. Obvious I said yes; I was bawling my eyes out.”

Harry leaned over to fiddle with the gold ring on Sirius’ finger, biting his lips. “The Dursley’s told me it was wrong for two men and two woman to be together.”

Sirius tensed. “And what do you think?”

Harry shrugged. “You’re better parents than them, so I don’t believe a word they’ve told me.”

Sirius barked out a laugh and pulled him closer, kissing his hair. “Oh, we’re so proud of you, Prongslet.”

-

“We’re gathered here today to, once again, celebrate the marriage of Sirius Lupin-Black and Remus Lupin-Black.”

Harry was sitting next to Dumbledore on the grass, looking on with an excited look on his face. He was dressed in a black suit that perfectly fitted him, with a green tie that matched his eyes. His hair was more tamed than usual, but curls still bobbed out of the gel even now. Dumbledore was dressed in fancier robes even, now a rich green instead of their usual brown. He was hatless, and his hair and beard were separately tied into neat braids.

And there was of course, Minerva, who stood in front of Sirius and Remus with matching robes, hair also braided and hanging over her shoulder, hatless. Sirius and Remus were holding hands, smiling at each other widely, wearing similar suits to Harry, the same green tie situated around their necks.

Minerva smiled at them before looking at her book once again, adjusting her glasses before continuing. “I’m proud, most of the time, to say that I taught Sirius and Remus throughout their high school lives and watched them grow with their closest friends. I watched them get closer until they were dating, and I was even lucky enough to marry them the first time around. Today, I’m here to join them once again, but with a slightly different audience.

Today, I’m here with Harry James Potter and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to witness as these two men once again, become reunited in a powerful bond called love. And I believe we have vows?”

She handed a note to Sirius first, who took it greedily before taking a shaky breath, nervous and exactly like the first time. “Last time I was up here I said how much I changed in my days at Hogwarts, growing further away from my family and how by my side, my closest friends stayed with me, even when I fuc- made mistakes.” he caught himself at Remus’ playful glare. “And I still stand by that - the Marauders is my family, the people who i’ve wanted to keep close, even if there’s only two of us now.”  
  
Sirius took a deep breath before continuing, hands shaking with his voice. “The only reason I survived Azkaban was to the thought of you. It would’ve torn me apart more than their death if you hadn’t believed me, when I was taken out, when they found… Peter. You’re my soulmate, Remus, and I could never stand to loose you.”   
  
Minerva smiled watery at Sirius, before turning to Remus. “And you, my dear?” 

Remus nodded, taking the note he’s handed by his former teacher, and clearing his throat. He looked right at Sirius with warmth in his eyes. “Last time we married, I said how I grew to love you over the years that I forgot when I first fell in love with you. I still stand by that, but I remember all the times I realised that you were more than a friend to me. I look at you today and just like every other day, my heart beats faster and I remember how lucky I am to have you, to have this moment.

“Through everything that’s happened since the last time we stood here, we’ve both changed, for the better and for the worst. We’ve lost so much, so many, but we’ve gained it back.” Remus side eyed Harry, sending a wink that made the child giggle before he continued. “And through it all, I still haven’t stopped loving you. I’ve hated you for so many different reasons, but never once did I forgot you, or close my heart to you. No matter how hard I tried.”

Sirius groaned. “Minnie, am I allowed to just kiss him now?”

The woman tutted. “You said the exact same thing last time, Black. Just wait, would you?”

Harry giggled when Sirius huffed, which only caused Remus to smiled endearingly at him, and gently take his hands again. “I’ll snog you rotten in a few minutes, sweetheart.”

Minerva shook her head, rolling her eyes before continuing, smiling. “Sirius Orion Black, do you take Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him in sickness, stay with him in health, and stay by his side?”

“I do,” Sirius said instantly, causing Remus to snort at how intense he looked. Sirius kicked him lightly.

“Quiet, children,” Albus calmed, causing Harry to laugh loudly and Sirius to gasped, holding his hand over his heart in mock hurt. Remus and Minerva just shared an amused look before she cleared her throat. “And do you, Remus John Lupin, take Sirius Orion Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him in sickness, stay with him in health, and stay by his side?”

“I do,” Remus said, voice softening as he looked at Remus. Minerva let out a equally quiet sniffle before continuing. “Then, I declare you both husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

Sirius grabbed at the lapels of Remus’ suit and pulled him closer, both of them laughing when they kissed, revealing in the three people clapping for them. When they pulled away, Harry jumped up and ran to them, hugging their legs together and cheering with them. Sirius laughed and picked him up, squishing their boy between him and Remus and both of them kissing Harry’s cheeks, who giggled happily.

“We have a little gift for you,” Remus whispered, making a hand to Albus, who walked over and handed the werewolf with a chain of some sort. Harry was let onto the ground, and his two guardians sat in front of Harry. Remus slowly draped the chain over his head, Harry’s chubby fingers instantly grabbing at the ring on the end of the gold chain.

It was a ring similar to Remus and Sirius’ own, and when he looked closer, he could see the names of his parents and his uncles engraved on the inside. He gaped and looked at Remus, then Sirius. “This way,” Sirius said slowly. “You’ll always know we’re here for you, even if we’re not with you, yeah?”

Harry nodded, putting his arms out for a hug. Remus pulled him into his lap, Sirius leaning over to hug Harry and kiss his head, which caused the child to let out a wet laugh, clutching the ring tightly.

-

“Have you got everything, cub?”

“Yes, Uncle Padfoot! You checked last night, remember?”

Sirius nodded, ruffling his hair and looking over to Remus, who smiled weakly and dangled the keys for their car, ushering his husband and nephew out the door. Sirius helped Remus get the trunk and owl cage in the back of the car, looking at Remus intently when they were down. “How’re you feeling?”

The full moon was only a week prior, and Remus was finally looking less pale, eating more and walking around their cottage again. He smiled at Sirius and leaned over to peck his cheek, “Much better, darling. You drive? I’ll keep Harry company in the back.”

Sirius grinned and nabbed the keys, and soon they were off down the abandoned road, heading to Kings Cross for the first time. Harry was bouncing in the back the entire time, talking animatedly about how excited to go to Hogwarts, to follow after his parents and his uncles, and how he would make so many friends.

“If I… don’t get into Gryffindor, will you be mad?” Harry asked, when they were close to the station, in the midst of traffic. Remus turned around and looked at him briefly before smiling and leaning closer as best he could. “Harry, it doesn’t matter what house you get into, remember? Just because your parents and us made it in, doesn’t mean you belong there.”  
  
“You remember the story, right cub?” Sirius called from the front. Harry nodded, “All of your family were Slytherin’s.”   
  
“That’s right,” Sirius answered back. “Unlike my parents, though, we don’t care where you go. As long as you follow your heart, Harry, and do your best, we’ll be proud of you.”

Harry sniffled slightly, smiling and nodding. “Okay. I feel better now. Thank you.”

It felt almost like a dream, sending Harry off to Hogwarts already, after having him for only five years. Remus reached over and gently rested his palm and Sirius’ thigh, seeing the way the driver breathed deeply. “He’ll do well, love.”  
  
“I know,” Sirius muttered, continuing after he turned into the station’s carpark. “I’m just so proud of him.”   
  
Remus turned again to look at Harry, who watched Sirius silently. “We’ll help you on the train; c’mon, you grab Hedwig.”

As soon as they got out, Harry hugged Sirius tightly, resting his head on his abdomen. “I love you, Padfoot.”  
  
He laughed, kneeling down. “Oh Harry, I love you too. Now, let’s get you on that train.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen i didn't even intend for green to become the theme for their wedding but i thought of how harry would look great with a tie that matched his eyes, and how much remus and sirius would die for it bc lily's eyes, so here we are.


End file.
